Love your imperfections
by Drypteis
Summary: [Challenge de Mars 2017 – Collectif NONAME] Une chanson des Killers retentit dans un bar. Trois points de vue sur ce qui peut bien survenir par la suite.


**_Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Voici ma participation au Challenge de mars proposé par le Collectif NoName dont le thème est, ce mois-ci, « Trois façon de le voir », c'est-à dire qu'il faut réécrire une même scène/situation/dialogue/autre selon trois points de vue différents._**

 ** _Bon, mon texte n'est pas une fiction originale à proprement parler, ni une véritable fanfiction, parce que je me suis appuyée sur une pub Meetic qui passait l'an dernier à la télé... On a l'inspiration qu'on peut... Mais j'avoue que je me suis pas mal amusée en l'écrivant._**

 ** _Quant au Défi de l'Auteure, c'est ce qui me pose le plus problème ce mois-ci... J'écoute tellement de musiques, surtout quand je travaille, que je suis bien en peine de n'en sélectionner que trois. Je pourrais bien vous suggérer la quasi totalité du répertoire Disney, que je maîtrise plutôt bien, parce qu'il me met toujours en joie. Ou alors le groupe The Killers (pour la fic, la chanson évoquée au début est_** **Somebody told** ** _me), que j'écoute pas mal ces derniers temps._**

 ** _Mais puisque je n'en ai que trois à choisir, voici mes suggestions :_**

 ** _-_** **Ane's waltz** ** _du groupe Aiko. Pas toujours facile à trouver sur YouTube donc si vous avez un souci et envie de l'écouter, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP. C'est une valse (vous l'aurez deviné), une musique très douce, qui a le don de m'apaiser. Je l'ai connue grâce à un de mes profs de danse traditionnelle, il nous faisait nous échauffer dessus, et ça me rappelle plein de bons souvenirs._**

 ** _-_** **Greensleeves** ** _, interprété par David Nevue. C'est un morceau très connu, mais depuis toujours, il me calme, me canalise. Je trouve que c'est beau, pur, et ça me donne l'impression que plus rien autour n'a d'importance._**

 ** _-_** **Canon rock** ** _de Jerry C, une reprise d'un autre morceau classique (décidément...) que j'aime beaucoup, le_** **Canon in D major** ** _de Pachelbel. Cette version est un peu plus...pêchue, dirais-je. Elle me redonne le sourire dans les moments de démoralisation._**

 ** _Bon, cette petite sélection n'est pas représentative de tout ce que j'écoute, mais j'avais envie de partager ça avec vous ! Sur ce,je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

 _Les premières notes d'une chanson des Killers retentissent dans la boîte._ Arnaud est venu avec ses collègues de travail célébrer l'obtention d'un contrat. Il est comptable dans un petit cabinet d'architecture dont les bureaux se trouvent non loin, faisant de cet endroit une sorte de QG pour les occasions comme celle-ci.

Il n'a jamais été à l'aise dans les bars, pubs ou autres endroits qui nécessitent de coordonner l'ensemble de ses mouvements pour danser, par exemple. Non, lui, c'est derrière ses ordinateurs, ses chiffres, ses cahiers, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, qu'il se sent dans son élément. Mais ce soir, il n'a pas eu le cœur à bouder ses collègues qui le pressaient de l'accompagner.

C'est pourquoi il est là, adossé contre le bar, un endroit sûr pour les gens qui, comme lui, fuient l'effervescence de la piste de danse. Il fait semblant de se trémousser en passant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre en sirotant tranquillement son cocktail -une tuerie, soit dit en passant- et en hochant la tête au moment opportun pour que ses collègues ne se rendent pas compte qu'il se fiche royalement de leur conversation sur les derniers résultats de l'entreprise et sur les chances que les uns ou les autres obtiennent une prime à la fin de l'année. Il est bien loin de ce genre de considérations, et subit suffisamment ces discours de personnes vénales tout au long de la journée pour y prêter encore de l'attention le soir venu.

D'ailleurs, discrètement, il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indique près de vingt-deux heures, soit largement le temps pour lui de s'éclipser discrètement sans passer pour un rabat-joie. Il considère un instant son verre encore à moitié plein : bon, ce serait dommage de gâcher un tel breuvage... C'est décidé, il va le terminer tout en réglant sa part. Il se retourne pour faire signe au serveur et... Oh. Mon. Dieu...

Les secondes qui suivent semblent se dérouler au ralenti pour lui. C'est avec une lenteur exacerbée qu'il voit son avant-bras heurter l'épaule de la jeune femme qui lui fait désormais face, le verre pencher dangereusement en direction de son décolleté avant de répandre l'intégralité de son contenu sur le haut de ladite demoiselle qui recule d'abord sous le coup de l'agression humide et froide. Le regard d'abord surpris puis clairement agacé ajoutent à son malaise, et il peine à déglutir.

C'est bien sa veine ! Et son genre... Ses amis le surnomment Gaston Lagaffe depuis qu'il sait marcher. Son premier réflexe est d'aider la jeune femme à éponger les dégâts, mais il se rend compte que son geste est mal interprété quand elle repousse sa main de sa poitrine sans ménagement. Alors, c'est impuissant qu'il contemple son œuvre : une énorme tache orangée ajoute une pointe de couleur sur le haut beige. Il ne sait que dire, que faire, d'autant que ses collègues rient comme des abrutis juste derrière lui, ajoutant à la colère de sa ''victime''.

C'est vraiment dommage, parce que, maintenant qu'il y regarde de plus près, la jeune femme est vraiment jolie. Ses magnifiques cheveux fins, châtain très clair, tombent sur ses épaules, elle a un visage qui, quand elle sourit, doit sans doute être très avenant, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore eu l'occasion de vérifier par lui-même. Ses yeux lui évoquent du caramel liquide, celui qui dore dans la poêle au moment précis où le sucre fond et commence à prendre, une couleur proche de l'ambre, et qui lui donnerait presque faim, lui qui raffole de sucreries. Elle est habillée simplement, une tunique en tissu volant beige -désormais un dégradé d'orange et de beige, pour être exact- sur un pantalon marron retroussé aux chevilles, des bottines avec un léger talon, et un veston dans les mêmes tons est négligemment posé sur un petit sac d'un beige un peu plus soutenu que le vêtement. Il s'efforce de ne pas trop regarder du côté du soutien-gorge couleur chair qui apparaît désormais par transparence par sa faute.

À ce constat, son premier réflexe est d'attraper sa propre veste pour préserver la pudeur mise à mal de la jolie blondinette. Et, à son grand soulagement, ça a le mérite de la calmer. Elle soupire avant de lui adresser un sourire léger -très léger, mais un sourire quand même- et de hausser les épaules. Elle tend même la main vers sa propre veste, sûrement pour lui rendre la sienne. Et là, il se dit que c'est l'occasion ou jamais.

« Je m'appelle Arnaud, et je suis infiniment désolé pour...tout ça. »

Elle ne peut réprimer un petit rire qui n'a rien de méprisant, c'est déjà une victoire en soi.

« Infiniment, rien que ça !

\- Oh oui, au moins ! Mais je peux peut-être me faire pardonner en vous offrant un verre. »

Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a réussi à sortir un truc aussi bidon. D'ailleurs, elle semble hésiter, puis répond, presque timidement.

« Seulement à deux conditions.

\- Rien que ça ? »

Il a fait exprès de réutiliser les mêmes mots que ceux de la jeune fille, et c'est étonné de sa propre audace mais tout de même ravi qu'il voit qu'il a fait mouche, car elle rigole doucement, avant de baisser le regard presque timidement.

« Oui oui, ce sera tout : je voudrais bien la même chose que ce dont profite mon t-shirt, parce que, même si ça colle, ça sent super bon. Et j'aimerais bien que vous en preniez un aussi pour le boire avec moi. Vous en dites quoi ? »

Ça alors... Si on lui avait dit, dix minutes plus tôt, que sa soirée prendrait un tel tour, il n'y aurait pas cru. Évidemment, il s'empresse d'accepter. Plus tard, un deuxième verre succède au premier, puis un troisième. En plus d'être jolie, elle est intelligente et drôle. Le dieu des maladroits est-il avec lui ? Il en a la confirmation quand, sur le point de partir, elle lui glisse son numéro et une promesse de se revoir très vite s'il en a envie. Et il n'a pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois pour connaître la réponse.

.oOo.

 _Les premières notes d'une chanson des Killers retentissent dans la boîte._ Camille l'adore, et elle aimerait bien rejoindre les danseurs sur la piste, mais elle est plongée dans une discussion prenante avec Norah, une camarade de classe. Toutes deux étudient le journalisme et ont sympathisé pendant un cours, au point de convenir de prendre un verre un de ces soirs. Elle-même vient d'arriver en ville et elle ne connaît pas encore trop d'endroits sympathiques pour sortir, mais celui-ci lui plaît bien : la musique est sympa, le lieu en lui-même est bien fait, ni trop grand ni trop étroit, et la fréquentation a l'air acceptable, loin des gros lourds qu'elle a l'habitude de croiser quand elle sort par chez elle.

Mais à force de parler, elle commence à avoir soif, et propose à son amie de passer la commande. _Deux mojitos._ C'est simple à retenir, tant mieux. Autant elle a une bonne mémoire quand il s'agit de ses cours, autant pour ce qui est du quotidien, voire de sa survie, elle a un cerveau de poisson rouge.

Elle se retourne pour héler le barman -ce ne devrait pas être difficile, il n'a pas arrêté de lui faire de l'œil, depuis qu'elles sont arrivées- et c'est là que survient LE drame. Elle n'a pas le temps de bien comprendre ce qui lui arrive, elle a juste une sensation de froid et de liquide qui l'envahie au niveau de la cage thoracique, immédiatement suivie de la conscience aiguë de son débardeur poisseux et collant contre sa peau. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle a reculé, par réflexe, mais quand elle prend conscience de ce qui vient de se passer, à savoir que le mec à côté d'elle lui a renversé son cocktail dessus, elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir.

 _Non mais quel boulet !_ est la première idée qui lui traverse l'esprit, très rapidement suivie de _Espèce de gros pervers_ quand il tend la main vers sa poitrine pour l'aider à essuyer les dégâts. C'est bien sa veine, pour une fois qu'elle sort, il faut qu'il lui arrive ce genre de tuile. Et le rire gras des amis de l'abruti ne l'aide pas à se calmer, loin de là. Elle s'apprête à lancer une remarque cinglante quand l'autre la surprend. Elle a bien vu les petits regards qu'il a lancé vers son décolleté dont elle devine qu'il laisse voir plus de choses qu'il ne devrait, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir en profiter, et lui tend sa propre veste qu'il place sur ses épaules. _Ah, il n'est pas_ si _con que ça..._

Mais maintenant qu'elle est calmée, elle ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Elle ne va pas rester là, à le fixer bêtement tout le reste de la soirée, en attendant de pouvoir lui rendre sa veste ! Elle a la sienne, ça devrait suffire. Sauf qu'à nouveau, il la prend de court.

« Je m'appelle Arnaud, et je suis infiniment désolé pour...tout ça. »

Elle ne peut réprimer un petit rire, et elle note le soulagement qui se lit sur son visage. Apparemment, il était vraiment embêté pour elle. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle prend le temps de le regarder, et ce qu'elle voit n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Il est beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, châtain foncé, presque brun, une légère barbe qu'il semble entretenir avec soin et des yeux verts. Il lui fait penser à un nounours, ce qui donnent envie qu'on les serre dans ses bras. _Une minute..._ N'est-elle pas censé être énervée contre lui ? En fait, il a l'air gentil. Et c'est presque sans y penser qu'elle lui répond, toujours en riant.

« Infiniment, rien que ça ! »

C'est vrai que l'expression à de quoi faire sourire, d'autant qu'il a accompagné sa phrase d'un moulinet avec les mains qui souligne sa nervosité.

« Oh oui, au moins ! Mais je peux peut-être me faire pardonner en vous offrant un verre. »

Elle le regarde, hésitante. Elle n'est pas du tout sortie dans l'optique de rencontrer quelqu'un, et même si le mec - _Arnaud_ , se morigène-t-elle mentalement- n'a pas l'air d'être un gros lourd, elle n'a pas envie de laisser Norah en plan. D'un autre côté, il est parfaitement son style, physiquement, et elle a envie de lui laisser sa chance, d'autant qu'il l'a vouvoyée -qui vouvoie encore dans des bars, surtout dans ce genre de situation?- et qu'il a l'air aussi surpris qu'elle d'avoir osé proposer ça. Alors elle se lance :

« Seulement à deux conditions.

\- Rien que ça ? »

Est-ce qu'il a fait exprès de réutiliser les mêmes mots qu'elle, un peu plus tôt ? Son regard semble dire que oui. C'est drôle parce qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir conscience que son visage est très expressif, et qu'elle arrive presque à suivre le cheminement de ses pensées. Alors elle baisse les yeux, priant pour ne pas être en train de rougir par anticipation de ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire.

« Oui oui, ce sera tout : je voudrais bien la même chose que ce dont profite mon t-shirt, parce que, même si ça colle, ça sent super bon. Et j'aimerais bien que vous en preniez un aussi pour le boire avec moi. Vous en dites quoi ? »

Voilà, c'est dit. C'est fou ce qu'elle est rouillée en termes de drague ! Elle est là à rougir comme une pucelle effarouchée, tout ça parce qu'un mec plutôt charmant et aussi maladroit qu'elle est en train de lui proposer un verre. Il y a vraiment des jours où elle se mettrait bien des claques.

La soirée se poursuit agréablement bien. Au fil des verres qu'ils prennent ensemble, elle découvre quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, un peu timide, mais très intéressant. Alors, quand Norah se matérialise à ses côtés, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres, et qu'elle lui dit qu'elle rentre, Camille n'hésite pas une demi-seconde avant de laisser son numéro à Arnaud et, encouragée par l'alcool qui court dans ses veines, elle lui promet que, s'il le veut, ils se reverront bientôt. Et, à en juger par son air surpris mais ravi, ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

.oOo.

 _Les premières notes d'une chanson des Killers retentissent dans la boîte._ Pénélope observe la piste de danse d'un air désabusé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là quand elle sait le travail qui l'attend chez elle ? Mais elle a promis à son petit-ami de faire des efforts et de sortir avec lui au moins un soir par semaine. C'est pourquoi elle est là, à l'attendre. D'ailleurs, il commence à être vraiment en retard. Une demi-heure qu'elle poireaute stupidement, son verre de mojito à la main, essayant désespérément de se mettre dans l'ambiance, en vain.

Alors, de guerre lasse, elle observe les danseurs qui se déchaînent sur la piste, quand tout à coup, son regard est attiré par un mouvement près du bar. Ah, enfin un peu d'action ! Un grand nigaud, engoncé dans une chemise banche, cravate et tout ce qui va avec, en se retournant, vient de renverser le contenu de son verre sur le décolletée d'une jeune fille qui semble passablement agacée. Le grand dadais tente maladroitement d'essuyer l'immense tache sur le haut de la demoiselle qui repousse sa main sans ménagement. Elle fusille ses amis qui peinent à se retenir de rire. De là où elle est, Pénélope n'entend pas ce qui se dit, mais elle voit que le niais bredouille quelques mots qui calment la fille alors qu'il lui passe sa veste sur les épaules. Elle sourit, même, maintenant. Ils discutent quelques minutes.

Son observation est interrompue par l'arrivée impromptue d'un jeune homme qui se dresse soudainement devant elle et lui demande s'il peut s'asseoir à sa table, parce que : « C'est dommage qu'une aussi jolie fille que vous soit seule avec son verre. » Quelle phrase de drague absolument ringarde, pense-t-elle. Certains n'ont vraiment peur de rien. Elle tente d'envoyer l'importun paître, mais il est coriace, il rit à la pique pleine de mépris qu'elle lui envoie avant de s'installer quand même en face d'elle. Elle jette un coup d'œil rapide à son verre, se demandant s'il reste assez de contenu dans son verre pour l'envoyer au visage du nuisible, mais il ne reste plus que les feuilles de menthe et des glaçons. Tant pis, elle se contente de récupérer son sac à main posé à côté d'elle, de se lever avec toute la superbe dont elle est capable et se dirige vers une autre table libre, un peu plus loin.

Là, enfin tranquille, elle se replonge dans son activité préférée : l'observation de la population des boîtes. Et, médusée, elle constate que le grand nigaud est toujours en grande conversation avec la victime de sa maladresse qui minaude devant lui, sa veste toujours sur les épaules malgré la chaleur ambiante. Ça alors, elle n'aurait pas parié sur eux, vu comme c'était parti... Comme quoi, la maladresse peut avoir du bon, parfois.

Et là, illumination ! Toute excitée, elle s'empare du carnet qui ne quitte jamais son sac et note frénétiquement l'idée qui est en train de germer dans son esprit. Oh oui, elle imagine très bien la scène : un plan sur deux inconnus dans un bar, lui renverse son verre sur elle, désespéré de lui-même, mais elle ne le prend pas mal et lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser. Non, trop cliché. Oui, c'est ça, des voix off qui commentent la scène alternativement selon les protagonistes, et un superbe slogan : « On vous aimera malgré vos défauts ». Trop long. « Le pouvoir des imperfections ». Trop ringard. « Aimez vos imperfections ». Non. Mais en anglais, c'est toujours plus accrocheur : « Love your imperfections ». Oui, c'est PAR-FAIT ! Ses patrons vont être ravis, il n'y a plus qu'à peaufiner tout ça et hop ! c'est dans la poche. Elle qui avait peur de ne pas trouver d'idées pour la campagne de pub qu'on lui a confiée pour un site de rencontre, la voilà servie sur un plateau d'argent...

Son petit-ami, le pauvre, ne comprendra sûrement jamais pourquoi Pénélope s'est jetée à son cou ce soir-là, pourquoi elle l'a embrassé avec ferveur en lui répétant combien il est génial, alors qu'il est arrivé avec plus de trois quarts d'heure de retard...


End file.
